1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a method, a device, and a memory medium having a program recorded therein for matching parts between a circuit diagram, a print-circuit-board diagram, and a bill of material.
2. Description of the Related Art
When a product having an electrical circuit therein is designed, a circuit diagram is created first based on a circuit design, and, then, a print-circuit-board diagram is created by arranging circuit parts on a board based on a print-circuit-board design. In a separate form, sizes and specifics of the circuit parts are specified in a bill of material.
Since the circuit diagram, the print-circuit-board diagram, and the bill of material are produced separately, it is conventionally an incumbent on the design engineers to check the diagrams and the table so as to make sure that there is no inconsistency therebetween. Such a check process requires excessive time and labor.
Accordingly, there is a need for a scheme which can match parts between a circuit diagram, a print-circuit-board diagram, and a bill of material so as to check consistency therebetween.
Accordingly, it is a general object of the present invention to provide a scheme which can satisfy the need described above.
It is another and more specific object of the present invention to provide a method, a device, and a memory medium having a program embodied therein for matching parts between a circuit diagram, a print-circuit-board diagram, and a bill of material so as to check consistency therebetween.
In order to achieve the above objects according to the present invention, a device for matching information between a plurality of circuitry-related documents includes a tree generation unit which generates a tree that represents relations between the circuitry-related documents, a matching-mask storage unit which stores a matching mask that specifies matching objects, and a matching unit which matches the matching objects between the circuitry-related documents within a specified range in the tree.
According to the present invention, the device as described above is such that the circuitry-related documents include a circuit diagram, a print-circuit-board diagram, and a bill of material.
Moreover, a method and a memory medium having a program embodied therein for matching parts between a circuit diagram, a print-circuit-board diagram, and a bill of material are achieved in a like manner as the device described above is achieved.
Other objects and further features of the present invention will be apparent from the following detailed description when read in conjunction with the accompanying drawings.